Bleach: A Twisted Tale
by Hunter the ODG
Summary: Aizen takes a different approach to Ichigo getting his powers... A more Personal approach. Follow along as Ichigo runs through the Bleach timeline with A soul tie with none other but our favorite homicidal God-complex having psychopath. Rated T (light language) Abandoned But feel free to take it.
1. Chapter 1

**AYY! I made a Fanfic! and I have no idea where It's going! (Jk all planned out). I will keep this brief 'cuz story. Enjoy please and thank you! And with that here is a story that my friend challenged me to write, Bleach: A Twisted Tale. In this Ichigo is a bit smarter, (sometimes, (Mostly only in fights)). I felt an urge to write and this is what I wrote. Enjoy**

Ichigo's head snapped up as he heard an ear splitting roar that shook his teeth in his head. He leapt out of his bed and grabbed his metal bat. He rushed down the stairs and when he reached the bottom he paused for a moment to take in what he saw. His two sisters were being held up by a gigantic masked… monster which was the only way to describe it.

With a yell he ran at the monster and swung his bat with all his might. The bat seemed to do nothing to the thing other than catch it's attention. Ichigo panted and tried to hit the thing again but with a quickness that was strange for its size it dodged the swing and back-handed Ichigo into the sidewall of the street.

Ichigo grunted and took a staggering step towards the monster as it let loose an unearthly yell. Ichigo was pushed backwards as his eyes widened in shock and fear, the the monster took a second look at Ichigo before throwing Yuzu to the ground where she curled into a ball.

"Ichigo, help" was the small cry from karin stuck under the monsters hand.

Ichigo, letting loose an unearthly yell of his own, charged the monster. He slammed the bat into it but widened his eyes when he saw it had raised a claw like hand and had simply blocked the blow. The monster made a sound, almost like a laugh, as Ichigo tried to get his bat free from the monster's hand. The monster lifted him up and Ichigo, not thinking, decided to hold onto the bat as it seemed like a better weapon than his fists.

The creature let loose it's earth rumbling roar as it smashed him against the pavement, giving him multiple wounds in the process. It lifted the bat again, but Ichigo had let go of the bat sensing an opportunity to save Karin. He was running towards the house, with her in his arms, when he glanced back and saw the masked face of the beast right behind him.

He grunted as it hit him, pushing him and his sister towards a wall. He curled into a ball around his sister to protect her from the impact. When he stood again he was shaky and had no weapon but was determined to win, or at least to protect his family. His eyes widened however when he saw a mysterious man in front of him.

"Would you like power, Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man asked in a silky voice. "Power to protect your friends and family, power to keep them away from harm. It can be yours Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How?" Ichigo mumbled "I can barely stand, and you don't look very powerful."

The man with the silky voice laughed and said with a calm voice, "My name is Aizen, and by impaling yourself on my shinigami blade, you can be powerful enough to do all this and more."

Ichigo took another look at the man and deciding he had no better option said "alright Aizen, I'll play this game, give me the power to protect my friends!" and pierced himself on the blade of the man in front of him. He felt power flood into him, so much power that he felt as if his very core was being pushed to it's very limits.

"What are you doing fool? Stop!" Aizen cried as he felt almost half of his powers sucked into the child in front of him. "_I only meant to give him a tenth_" the captain thought to himself. The boy had stolen almost half of his power!

Ichigo stood after the smoke cleared in a black shihakusho and had a giant sword, as tall as he was. "Thanks mister Aizen." the teen said, the hollow biding its time realized it's mistake and attempted to run away but ichigo vanishing from it's sight, appeared directly in front of it and swung his sword cleaving the hollow straight down the middle.

Aizen's eyes widened as he saw the boy practically vanish from his sight. "_And that wasn't even with flash step!_" He applauded as the hollow finished disintegrating and eld up his hand to ward off the incoming questions he knew he would receive from the lad. "Ichigo I am sure you have questions but I cannot answer them. Go to a fellow named Kisuke Urahara at his shop down that way." "when he asks if you know the name of your zanpakuto tell him my name. Do that and you will get all the answers you need."

Ichigo nodded and thanking the man again turned and ran to help his sisters, plowing himself into a wall with his new imperfect speed. "_Damn, need to work on that._" He thought shaking his head as he slowly stumbled towards Karin. "Don't worry I got you" he murmured as he picked her up using his newfound speed to put her into her bed. He ran back down and repeated the process before he decided to stop and think.

"_Should I got try to find that Urahara guy now, OR go back to sleep and try to find him after school tomorrow…_" He shrugged and decided to walk towards the direction of the shop according to the guy who had mysteriously disappeared when he had helped his sisters. He no longer felt pain but still felt as though his being was about to burst.

After walking for about 20 minutes he came into a small shop in the back of a kinda suspicious looking alley… "_Yeah, this is probably it…_" He walked up to the front of the door and stood there for a moment not quite sure if he should knock on the door. "_Well, no time like the present._" He decide to throw caution to the wind and knocked quietly on the front edge of the door to make a quiet, but distinct, knocking sound. He waited a moment and then knocked a little harder hearing a muffled bump at the sound of his second knock.

"Yare Yare." He heard from inside the shop as he heard an odd wodden clack accompanying each step. "Who could it be at this fine hour?" a sleep bedraggled man with blond hair and a striped hat answered the door. "Oh hello there newcomer! Who might you be?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, A man told me to ask for your help in getting answers." Ichigo didn't notice the man eye's widen almost imperceptible behind his hand fan, as he was too busy trying to see inside the man's shop.

"Kurosaki, eh?" the man mumbled. "Well come on in we just got a new shipment of soul pagers and we also have our newest and most logical buy, the hollow be gone!" confetti and streamers shot out the sides of the doorway as the man announced his wares one by one to the shell-shocked Ichigo. "... And if you are more interested in our base lineup we can make you a portable Gigai for only 15500 Yen!"

"15500 Yen?!" Ichigo yelped. He didn't know what was going on but a lot of money had just been mentioned.

"Oh come now," the man grinned "that is an excellent price!" Look I'll even throw in the first 3 check ups free!"

"Are you Urahara Kisuke or not Ya crazy bastard?" Ichigo yelled his patience running out. His eye twitched and a vein in his head was dangerously close to bursting. "I don't have time to be screwing around! My family was just attacked and now I have powers that I don't understand and I need you to explain them to me!" He panted slightly after his explosive outburst.

Urahara had dropped his smile a little and sighed, "alright kid come on in, just don't break anything." He showed Ichigo over to the table where he conducted most of his business and kicking off his signature clogs sat down. "So how did you know how to find me?" He asked, knowing that if he had multiple kido setup that hid the shop from people who didn't already know of its existence.

A man told me I could find you if I walked in this direction for long enough… can't remember his name though." he shrugged. The man nodded and it occurred to Ichigo that he was being tested, if that was the case he decided it was a bad test to fail. Ichigo listen to the rest of the shop owner's questions and answered them with the best of his ability.

"Okay kid last question, what is the name of your zanpakuto?" Urahara narrowed his eyes abit when he asked this question.

**AND DONE! Holy hell, this was the first time I have written in a bit and IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK! I have always wanted to write something that I was proud of and post it here, and now I have! I'm not really sure how to do this whole, Author's Note thing. Sooo… I guess tell me what you think. I generally just write for fun and/or school. I finally got the courage to write and then post my story for people to gawk at and mock (or enjoy). I am in the process of writing more to this so don't worry, updates will appear! (eventually). Work is by far the biggest obstacle I have to writing as it is right now. I have a boss who is an absolute nightmare to work with, and anytime I do work with him I just get irritated and can't bring myself to write for a bit afterwards. **

**Moving is going to be the second biggest problem. SO MUCH PACKING! BUT, Enough of my whining. Updates coming soon, to a fic near you!**

**Hunter The ODG, Signing out! Chao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note at the end and thank you computer, for screwing that up, you can suck me. (*Genuine anger)**

"Okay kid last question, what is the name of your zanpakuto?" Urahara narrowed his eyes a bit when he asked this question.

Ichigo twitched a little at that question. "N-name? For my, what did you call it? Zanpakuto?"

Urahara nodded his head and his eyes narrowed behind his fan, his instincts were screaming that the person standing before him was powerful. Very powerful. More powerful than Ichigo should have been, especially this early into the story. And his power had the disgustingly strong scent of a certain captain that put urahara immediately on edge.

Ichigo frowned and looked back at his sword that was firmly strapped to his back. "The guy who told me about you said something about that." I just can't seem to remember what his name was. E-erm, I think it was Amen, or Eren… or was it… Uhh."

Urahara's eye's snapped to Ichigo's blade and started to subtly reach for his zanpakuto. "Hey kid," he started, "was the name you are looking for Aizen?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped from his blade back to Urahara, so suddenly that Urahara immediately launched himself at Ichigo. Ichigo flailed backwards grabbing his blade, before he started to run. Running straight through the sliding door, he started running at an absurd speed. So fast in fact that Urahara Immediately used flash step to appear in front of him. "Aizen," he growled "you can drop your illusion, I figured it out."

"Oy! What the hell do you think you are doing you crazy bastard?" Ichigo yelled out as he ground to a halt. "I just wanted some answers and you tried to kill me!"

Urahara's eyes narrowed as he raised his sword. "Sorry kid, even if what you say is true, I can't let you go knowing you could be controlled by Aizen. So fight me, die with honor and be reborn without Aizen's power controlling you." With that Urahara launched into a flurry of quick strikes with his zanpakuto. "I wish you luck on your journey kid." and with those words said had flashed behind Ichigo and started to sheath his blade. Ichigo stood there in shock. The last word he heard was "Farewell." as he slowly split in half.

A black swallowtail butterfly rose from his corpse and started to fly off. Urahara turned around and walked back to his shop, Knowing that come morning Ishin would be banging on his door demanding an answer, and he would need his rest to run away. He gave one last glance at the retreating butterfly and then with a swish of his coat turned away and vanished into shunpo.

Aizen watched the screen in front of him with irritation and disbelief. 'What would cause that damned man to kill him? His academic mind should have told him to let the kid grow.' He was now rubbing his forehead with his hand as he leaned back in his chair. 'And Ichigo, why couldn't he have just run away. He had his speed, which should have let him escape.' "DAMMIT!" Aizen stood and threw his chair at the doorway, which had just opened revealing a grinning Gin.

"Well now, what is goi-" he was forced to dodge to the side as the chair went sailing past him. "Aizen-Taichou? IS something the matter?" His grin impossibly widening, "Did something, Not go according to plan?" Chuckling at his own joke he watched as Aizen grabbed the chair next to him and sat down.

"We have a slight problem. Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy whom I had taken an interest in, was killed by Kisuke Urahara." Gin's eyes opened slightly in shock. "I have made plans, and plans for when those plans fail, however I have only one or two plans left that will be moved forward with this development." Gin slumped a little at hearing that the almighty Aizen had a plan for this eventuality. "For this plan to work, I will still need the boy." Aizen thought his hands buried in between his steepled hands. "Gin! You and Tosen will need to search the Rukongai until you find the boy. Start on the outer districts and move inwards."

Gin grinned a little at this. "Is that all captain Aizen? 'Cuz if so, Tosen and I will be leaving."

Aizen nodded and Gin followed Tosen out in a flash step. Aizen groaned and kneaded his temples. "This certainly is annoying. I wonder if Ichi-." He paused as he felt _something_ He immediately reached out with his senses and laughed. "At least it won't be that far of a walk." He joked to himself before flash stepping out of the room. He appeared in a desolate town at the edge of the seireitei walls. He started to walk into the town and felt the feeling grow stronger. He ignored the pointing and the stares he got as a captain, and continued his leisurely walk, a grin slowly forming on his face.

He stopped outside of a small house deeper into the heart of the first district. It was a quaint little house with almost features distinguishing it from any other house. He stood on the doorstep and raised his hand to knock. The door was suddenly pulled open and Aizen was forced to dodge as a teen with bright orange hair and a scowl plastered on his face swung at him. The teen froze as he realised who the man was. His scowl, if possible, became even deeper as he started to walk towards the shinigami. "What business do you have here shinigami? We have no need for the likes of you."

Aizen blinked and considered his options, deciding finally he started to speak. "I am here for you, reach and touch my hand."

Ichigo slowly reached out and touched the man's hand. He immediately jerked his hand back, as if burnt. "What the- you feel just like me, or I feel like you… whatever. What was the meaning of that. Does this mean I am a shinigami? Does this mean I am like the people who leave us to rot. 'Cuz if so I don't want to be like you." Ichigo turned around and started to walk back inside.

Aizen reached out and grabbed Ichigo's arm, "Please let me explain. Can I come inside?" Aizen slowly let go of his arm as Ichigo regarded him coldly.

"Fine, come in and tell me what you want." Ichigo turned around and walked through the doorway, holding it open in a form of mock respect. Aizen smiled anyway, although inside he frowned at the arrogance the child before him showed.

Aizen sat in front of what looked like a small coffee table. In one of the corners of the room were a woman and a small child. Aizen smiled sadly at them before reaching into his shihakusho and pulling a loaf of bread out of plot-device land. He held it out to them and the child started to run forward with an arm outstretched when the mother stopped him. Aizen smiled more and said in his softest voice, "take the bread, I have more than enough and it is the least I can do to help those who are taking care of Ichigo." The woman nodded and let go of the boys hand, who ran forward grabbed the bread, and ran back to his mother

Aizen chuckled at the display before turning to Ichigo. "Ichigo, I have been looking for you. You gave me quite the scare I can tell you." He lightly chuckled at this, and inwardly sent a glare at an annoying shopkeeper. "I am here to take you to the soul society."

Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at the man sitting in front of him. "Why do you think I want to go with you? I am doing just fine here, have been for a while now. Where were you when I needed help?"

Aizen's eyes widened and he looked at Ichigo for a moment. "How, How long have you been here? When last I checked you should only have been here for a few days."

Ichigo chuckled dryly, "Yeah, a few days… after about a year of being chased just to get a bite to eat, I wound up here. Then A FEW DAYS LATER, guess who comes along but a shinigami. Always late to the party."

Aizen held up his hand and Ichigo immediately closed his mouth, he was rude and crass but at least he wasn't a fool. "I truly believed you were only here for a few days and for that I apologize. I am here to take you with me so I can train you. If you so wish you can refuse. However if you do so, you will lose your best chance to protect everyone, and isn't that what you want? To protect?" Aizen stood, and started to walk away. "I will step outside for a moment to let you think about my offer. Please choose correctly."

Ichigo glanced at the man as he closed the door behind him before rushing over to the mother of the small child. "Shizuka, I want to go. If i get stronger I can protect you and Kiyo, please give me permission to leave."

Shizuka threw her head back and laughed. "You don't need my permission to leave, if you think it's for the best than go. Just promise to come back once you are a big shot staying with a high and mighty shinigami."

She ruffled his hair and Ichigo grinned. Turned around and started for the door, he paused with his hand on the door knob and turned to say "Thank you." with that he closed the door and left to join the shinigami. He stood in front of the man in front of him. Black shihakusho with a white haori, brown hair slowly brushed to the side, and glasses perched on his nose. He looked at him and with determination shining in his eyes asked, "Please Shinigami-sir, teach me. Help me to get stronger. Help me to protect!"

**And Done! Lotsa stuff happened in this chapter and I'm sure you are all wondering what it all means. But first a huge, HUGE thanks to my sister for helping me write the outline and part of the story! You are awesome! Also thank you to Fractoluminescence and CreativeStrife for Reviewing!**

**Okay explanation time! Ichigo getting his powers from Aizen goes to urahara. Urahara at first thinks that Ichigo is Aizen hiding as someone, Urahara finds out Ichigo was given powers by Aizen and comes to the conclusion that Aizen is controlling Ichigo (He's not). Urahara kills Ichigo and sends him off to the soul society. A rare occurrence happens when Ichigo's butterfly gets lost in the dangai getting thrown back in time by a year. Aizen loses his cool and in a fit of rage throws a chair. Aizen sends Tosen and Gin to find Ichigo in the lower districts. He then tries to find him himself and finds him in the first district. Finds him and is greeted by Ichigo who has learned to be suspicious of Shinigami, and has **_**temporarily**_ **lost his memories. Ichigo is talked to by Aizen and the Chapter closes with Ichigo begging Aizen to teach him with that corny ass 'I want to protect!' Line.**

**Side Note: Gin was meant to be an almost Deadpool like character. But anytime I tried to put it into the story it just didn't work, or it felt weird, so… sorry no Deadpool Gin.**

**Well that's it! Read and Review!**

**Hunter The ODG, Signing out! Chao!**

**EDIT: Seriously Screw you computer! It was my fault but still...**


End file.
